


Porn Brothel

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Brothel Love [3]
Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Brothels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: What if there were a series of brothels all over the world were you can find anime girls, furry characters, fictional characters, celebrities, or even pornstars? Who would you pick to visit? What fantasies would you live out? And what pornstars would you pick to fuck?I do not know these women. This is a work of fiction.This is a request story for a friend, FlutterGuy98 on Discord.





	Porn Brothel

Steve Guy was a normal guy but he did have a very unique membership to a club of brothels. Some for anime women, some for fiction women, some for celebrities, and some for where he was right now. These brothels were for pornstars.

“Fuck me like that baby.” Hitomi Tanaka moaned as Steve pumped into her.

He was enjoying being inside of her he loved her breasts and as he pumped into they were making the clapping noise from really great sex. And he loved that sound that’s why he picked her out of all the free pornstars here. He loved those tits and he loved sucking on them.

And that’s what he decided to do right now. “Oh that feels so fucking good baby.” she moaned as he sucked on her tits.

“You like it when I suck on your tits my sweet porn babe?’ Steve asked with a smile before going back to sucking on her nipple stretching out her breast as he did.

“Yes. You always suck my tits like no other man I have ever met. It almost makes me cum when I just think about it.” she moaned as he started to squeeze and massage her other breast while he sucked on her tit.

“And what about right now when I am balls deep inside of you?” he asked in a whisper as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“OH FUCK!” she moaned as she felt him deep inside of her.

“That’s not an answer,” he said as he switched to the other breast. He loved the taste of her breasts. Ever since he first heard of this particular brothel he never wanted to stop tasting this woman’s breasts.

“I fucking want to cum!” she moaned as she felt all of this.

“Well then cum for me my sweet porn princess.” he moaned as he felt her lose control and the feeling of cum on his legs as she squirted for him. And her pussy tried to milk him for all it’s worth. But he hung strong. Not cumming an ounce.

“Oh fuck that was sooo good,” she said with a smile, but she looked at him with a little frown.

“But I didn’t feel my man cum for me,” she said with a pout.

“That’s because I want to cum for your tits my love,” he said with a smile as he pulled his rock hard cock out of her.

“If you insist. Sit at the head of the bed babe,” she said as she shakily as the two of them got into position for her to give him a tit job. She had cum a lot for his cock and she needed him to cum for her.

She didn’t even wait for him to say that he was ready before she clamped her breasts on either side of his cock and gave him one of the best tit jobs of his life. “Oh fuck that feels good.” he moaned as he felt her start to suck the tip of his cock as she worked.

“Only the best for you babe,” she said smiling up at him as she worked.

“Between your pussy and your tits I don’t know how much longer I can hold out,” he said in a groan as he felt his own orgasm coming.

“Then cum for me. I want to feel your cum on my tits. Cover them with your cum.” she said with a smile.

“FUCK!!!” he groaned as he came on her tits with her smiling.

“That was amazing,” Steve said with a smile.

“So were you,” Hitomi said smiling at him with her tits covered in his cum.

“Too bad you didn’t invite me.” they heard from the door.

That’s when they saw another of Steve’s favorite pornstars standing there looking cross and disappointed. Marica Hase stared at the two of them. Steve looked at her with a smile.

“You were seeing someone. And I just couldn’t wait,” he said with a slight smile, hoping that she might want to have a round with him next.

“I don’t play second fiddle,” she said with a frown as she sat down in a chair.

“Please my sweet porn mistress?” he said with a smile as Hitomi smiled at her friend thanks to this man.

“Hmm. Maybe,” she said, thinking about it.

“What do I have to do to make it up to my porn mistress?” Steve asked with a moan as he started to become hard again for her.

“Not you,” she said, walking over to the bed with a sultry walk. As she hit the spot where Hitomi sat with a smile. And gave her a light kiss.

“I want her to please me as I please you the way that you love more than any other,” she said with a smile looking at the pair of them.

He looked at her and hoped that she would agree because he was rock hard again for Marica. She looked at him and kissed him and beckoned her over with a finger. Marica giggled as she dropped the robe she was wearing, revealing her naked body and climbed into bed and kissing Hitomi as she did.

“Now let’s get this started,” Marica said as she got into position sitting in front of him. With Hitomi behind her one of her cum covered tits hanging over Marica’s shoulder so she could suck on it and clean it off. Hitomi started to tease Marica’s body as her feet found Steve’s cock and started to toy with it as she was being toyed with herself.

“Oh fuck that feels so good,” he said with a moan as he felt her feet tease his cock.

“Stop teasing him my sweet.” Hitomi sighed as she lightly teased Marica’s pussy.

“I’ll stop teasing him if you stop teasing me,” she said with a sigh.

“Please stop teasing her,” Steve begged as she played with his junk.

“Okay,” she said with a smile as Marica sucked on her tits. She inserted three fingers into her wet pussy.

“Oh fuck.” Marica moaned as she felt her fingers slowly pump into her. And she returned the feeling of final pleasure to Steve as she started to jerk him off with her feet.

“That’s the stuff.” he moaned as she worked his cock.

“You do enjoy a good foot job don’t you, my love?” Hitomi asked with a smile as she pumped into Marica.

“You know he does lover,” she said with a moan feeling her pump faster into her.

“Hush lover. I was asking him.” Hitomi said with a smile.

“I do love it. But seeing you two like this and everything that we did before is making me want to cum more than ever.” he moaned.

“I feel the same way about this baby. Cum for me I can’t hold off any longer.” Marica said. She looked like she was about to lose control of herself.

“You two cum for mama. I wanna see you two cum all over each other.” Hitomi said with a smile, looking at the two of them lost in lust and longing.

“AS YOU F-FUCKING WISH!” the two of them yelled as one. And they came on the other hard.

“That was amazing,” Steve said getting dressed a few minutes later.

“We live to serve,” Hitomi said with a smile.

“I hope to see you again soon. We do love it when you stop by.” Marica said with a smile.

“Me too my love,” he said, giving them both a kiss before leaving one of his favorite places on Earth.


End file.
